Marian Suzan
Marian Suzan (also known as "Mari Su" for short), is the long lost immortal daughter of Slenderman and Cthulhu. Biography: Her adoptive parents always abused her as a child, because they were secretly scared of her. They always knew something was wrong, even before Marian knew about her dark heritage. So, she knew at a young age to never trust people because they will always hurt you. It also made her a sociopath, because that's how psychology works - if you have mean parents, you turn into a killing machine. That's the facts. She would always draw gore in class until the teacher sent her to a psychiatrist because of it (because children never ''draw violent images), but the psychiatrist was so scared of her that he just gave her mental drugs and let her go. In the evening, when she was in her room, drawing gore and listening to K-pop, her mother hit her and was abusive. Out of sheer desperation, Marian grabbed the broom in the corner on the room, because I can't think of any other household object turned improvised weapon that isn't already taken, and attacked her mother. Marian didn't really think she would win the fight, so she shouted ''"LEEEEEROY JENKINS!", and I guess that's her catchphrase now. And it only makes her scarier, because if you get killed by a teenage girl wielding a broom and shouting "Leroy Jenkins", your soul is so ashamed that it lingers around instead of moving on to the afterlife, where the other dead people would make fun of them. Usually, she would have lost the fight because her parents didn't give her enough to eat, so she is weak, but is also curvy at the same time, and that makes her even more attractive. So, because the mental drugs unlocked her eldritch powers (because that's what anti-psychotics do and you should all totally take them, even if they don't give you superpowers, they give you a +5 bonus on edginess), she turned her adoptive mother into a ghost slave. Then she realized that she liked killing and killed her dad as well, but she is totally the hero because they were really bad people and deserved it. Then she heard about Jeff the Killer on the news, because I just realized I didn't mention him before and as an author, I'm obligated to do that, and she thought that he might understand her because his story is '''oddly similar '''to what just happened to her. Luckily enough, Jeff lived in the exact country, state, and town because of a lucky coincidence. But on the way there, Marian still had to fight against The Rake, Sonic.exe, and SCP-682, but she won against all of them. Then she found Jeff and they went on a happy killing spree together. Appearance: Marian is extraordinarily beautiful. Her beauty is described by others as angelic or even god-like. While she was still human her attractiveness was slightly lower, with short plain brown hair with boring brown colored eyes to match. But after Marian was changed into a Creepypasta, her physical beauty became beyond breathtaking with pale skin, long wavy hair that is a vibrant amethyst color that falls halfway down her back, and her eyes changed into a unique shade of chameleon green. I don't know why considering that one of her parents has no eyes and facial features at all, and the other one probably has either lizard or squid eyes, but bright green eyes and purple hair is totally a thing, and it means she's special, not just that she has an unrealistic hair and eye color and nothing else. Personality: In her past life, Marian was quite over-emotional, she would often be doing a random task and then would break down and start crying all of a sudden. She was easily described as the most emotionally fragile human in the world; however, this changed once she became a Creepypasta. Now as a Creepypasta, Marian can appear to be bitter and cold, due to losing her sanity from being repeatedly beaten and verbally abused by her adoptive parents and her depression as a result of the trauma, and angers easily. She learns to appreciate life as a Creepypasta after finding her real father Slenderman, whom she had opened her heart so easily too. Facts: * Definitely is not a self-insert character of any kind. * Lives in the "Creepypasta household" aka, Slenderman's school for extraordinary killers. * Marian Suzan was posted onto the Creepypasta Wiki but unfortunately was rejected. * She is shipped with established/better Creepypasta characters. * Trained police officers are not able to stop Marian Suzan. * She is best friends with Jeff the Killer. That's about it. Category:Female Category:Fail Category:Psychopath Category:OC Category:Humanoid Category:Serial Killer Category:Supernatural Category:Overpowered Category:Comedy Category:Tragic Category:Joke Category:Adult Category:This is so amazing even a godess is jelly